1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus which may generate an output image with improved quality from a plurality of input images.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image is captured by using an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera in an inferior environment, for example, under low-light conditions or under backlight conditions, the quality of an image may be degraded. For example, when a long exposure time is set to have a sufficient amount of light exposure for photography, a shutter speed increases and thus motion blur may occur due to movement of the image capturing apparatus or an object. Also, when photography is performed by setting a camera to a high sensitivity, a dark image is amplified with noise components so that noise increases in an image as a whole.
To prevent degradation in the quality of an image captured under low-light conditions, high-performance noise removing technology and technology for removing motion blur based on one sheet of a resultant image have been developed. Recently, technology of synthetically processing a plurality of images, rather than one sheet of an image, is under development.